


Под одним солнцем

by evenover



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenover/pseuds/evenover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ББ-Реверс-2014 по арту yeees@. АУ, действие фика происходит в Торонто, название взято из песни Scorpions «Under the same sun».<br/>Бета Voodoo Child</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под одним солнцем

Джаред шел, лавируя в густой толпе. Далеко впереди мелькала темно-русая макушка. Джаред двигался, как привязанный, за парнем, даже имени которого не знал. Раздался глухой хлопок, словно выстрел, и толпа заметалась по всему атриуму Итон-центра, Джареда стиснуло и потащило в сторону. Он тянул шею, чтобы разглядеть знакомую голову в бурлящей толпе, но, черт возьми, он потерял того парня из виду. Джареда неумолимо несло к выходу, но в крутящихся дверях возникла давка, механизм заклинило, люди падали и уродливо открывали рты в безмолвном крике. Джаред рванул наперерез потоку, думая укрыться в боковом проходе. Голова была ватной, он не слышал ничего, как будто не успел выйти из игры, оставшись в звуконепроницаемом шлеме. После серии громких хлопков в здании погас свет, и то, что происходило на улице, при свете блестящих неоновых вывесок стало видно гораздо лучше. Пристально всматриваясь в фигурки разбегающихся по Квин-стрит людей, Джаред снова увидел того парня – да, это был он, в темной куртке, коротко стриженный, молодой, может быть, немногим старше Джареда. И когда парень повернулся, неловко запнувшись на ходу, на его побледневшем лице Джаред отчетливо увидел каждую веснушку. В этот момент пол под ногами Джареда дрогнул и стеклянная крыша стала падать, осыпаясь миллионом осколков. Они жалили Джареда в щеки, били по плечам, сыпались за шиворот. Он зажмурил глаза и стал кричать, но изо рта не вырывалось ни единого звука. Джаред упал на колени и раскачивался, зажав уши и хрипя. Куски стекла падали и падали. Нечем было дышать, он задыхался от страха и боли.

Джаред вскочил и открыл глаза. Ему пришлось несколько раз встряхнуть головой, чтобы способность видеть и осознавать действительность вернулась к нему, и он смог убедиться — вот он, целый и невредимый, сидит на развороченной постели, и это его кровать, его квартира, а внизу, во всю ширь панорамных окон, лежит его родной город. На нем нет ран, но страх и боль никуда не исчезли — пусть в кошмаре, но он снова потерял того парня. Скорее всего, он так никогда и не найдет его наяву.

Джаред готовился к этой выставке почти полгода. Все канадские производители мебели и большая часть американских съехались, чтобы показать свои новинки и заключить контракты на следующий сезон. Джаред разработал новую линейку моделей, которые должны заинтересовать более молодых покупателей. Он докажет, что «Диваны Падалеки» — это не только традиции и строгий шик, но еще и красота, функциональность и мода. Он сумеет убедить давних партнеров отца, что его не зря назначили бренд-менеджером. Его свежие идеи оживят консервативный бизнес, и Джаред знал, что у него получится.

Он не ошибся – новая коллекция, которую он назвал «Изумрудная сюита» («Джаред, что за бред, какие изумруды на диванах», — прокомментировал Джеффри Морган, генеральный директор, но вмешиваться не стал), завоевала Гран-при выставки, и теперь Джаред гордо принимал поздравления на фуршете. Он уже раз пять чокнулся с миниатюрной брюнеткой Женевьев, которая представляла американского производителя офисных кресел. Она довольно незатейливо флиртовала с Джаредом и, строго говоря, их фирмы не являлись конкурентами, так что его никто не осудил бы за легкую интрижку. Краем глаза он замечал, что уже кое-какие парочки облюбовали выставочные образцы и собирались, видимо, заняться тестированием пятностойкости обивки и упругости пружинных блоков. Но Женевьев старалась напрасно. Еще в выпускном классе школы Джаред и отец пришли к нелегкому компромиссу — отец смирился с тем, что сыну совсем не нравились девочки и, взяв с Джареда обещание, что тот не будет светиться в скандальной хронике, со своей стороны обещал не лезть к нему в постель.

От смеси шампанского и скотча Джаред быстро захмелел, поэтому чуть не пропустил судьбоносный момент. Расталкивая журналистов, хищной стаей слетевшихся на дармовую выпивку, к нему подошел Джеффри Морган и представил молодого человека неописуемой красоты.

— Джаред, это Дин Смит, он из консалтинговой компании, которая… сколько лет назад это было? — спросил он.  
— Почти пять лет, — расплылся в голливудской улыбке новый знакомый. У него оказался бархатистый голос с легкой сексуальной хрипотцой.  
— Точно, почти пять лет назад они помогали нам установить информационную систему учета, — продолжил Джеффри Морган. — Ну, ты тогда еще в компании не работал.

Джаред чуть скривился, вспомнив, что он делал пять лет назад. Но его тут же отвлекли от погружения в меланхолию.

— Джаред, разрешите поздравить с победой, — снова сверкнул улыбкой Дин Смит и поднял бокал, непонятно как оказавшийся у него в руке. Мозг Джареда часто регистрировал подобные мелочи, не ставя его сознание в известность — когда Смит подошел, его руки были свободны, он пожал Джареду руку обеими ладонями, а тут — оп! и бокал. И вот Смит пристально смотрит ему прямо в глаза своими невозможными зелеными… Стоп. Шок узнавания окатил Джареда, он так сильно вздрогнул всем телом, что мог бы упасть, но предусмотрительный Смит уже держал его под локоть и куда-то вёл. Этот офигительный, порочно красивый красавчик был невозможно похож на того парня из кошмара — только старше и гламурнее. 

— Джаред, с вами всё в порядке? — заботливо зашептал Смит ему прямо в ухо. – Вы так побледнели… Наверное, это брют. Странные у них этикетки…  
— Мы не могли встречаться где-то раньше? — спросил Джаред и, набравшись мужества, посмотрел снова в шалые зеленые глаза. И ему показалось, что собеседник сам слегка побледнел. Нет, наверняка показалось, к тому же постоянно тут и там мелькали вспышки, лица толпящихся вокруг людей то оказывались в тени, то освещались проблеском стробоскопа.  
— Не думаю, Джаред, — вкрадчиво ответил Смит, продолжая вести его под руку и тесно прижимаясь к нему боком. Ага, чтобы не потеряться в толпе, мелькнула в пустой голове Джареда ехидная мысль. 

Джаред обернулся, ища взглядом Джеффри Моргана — не хотелось сбегать без предупреждения, ему не нужны были очередные слухи. Наконец, уже будучи в дверях, он нашел вдалеке фигуру Джеффри в окружении трех девиц. Тот понимающе улыбнулся и помахал Джареду рукой.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — пробормотал Джаред. Его немного мутило от выпитого, потряхивало от жара близкого тела, тревожности ситуации — он или не он? И если да, то кто он?  
— Да, конечно, туалет — это правильно, — и деловитый Смит потащил его по пустому коридору вглубь выставочного центра. Наверное, он знал, где туалет. Предусмотрительный какой.

В туалете Смит не стал терять времени даром и трахнул Джареда прямо перед зеркалом, нагнув над мраморной столешницей с вмонтированными в нее винтажными раковинами. Это было в меру грубо, правильно и горячо. Идеально. Жаром затопило Джареда не только снаружи, но и изнутри, и после долгого оргазма — Джаред никак не мог кончить, в нем булькало слишком много разномастного алкоголя — ему хотелось только лечь и… продолжить в том же духе.

Как они добрались до квартиры, Джаред почти не помнил. Наверное, на такси. Адрес он назвал? Кажется, нет, но откуда Смит знает, где он живет? Или Джаред всё-таки назвал адрес… Ох, не стоило так налегать на коктейли без закуски.

Он проснулся в кровати один, лежа поперёк, голый, и пропитанные спермой простыни неприятно холодили кожу. Вот так всегда бывает — бурная ночь, а вспомнить нечего. И некого. Его немного успокоила кучка использованных презервативов на полу и, вздохнув, Джаред отправился в ванную. Стоя под горячими струями душа, Джаред пытался вспомнить своего внезапного любовника: обрывки слов, которыми тот хвалил его кубики пресса и тугую дырку, опухшие от минета губы, наглые, деловитые, потрясающе нежные руки, от которых, даже если бы Джаред был в состоянии, все равно не смог бы скрыть ни одной тайны своего несчастного тела. Но почему-то, закрывая глаза, Джаред видел чуть другое лицо. Те же веснушки, те же губы и глаза, но выражение совсем не то — вместо наглости, похоти, азарта на этом лице проступали грусть, легкая тень недоверия и нежное, глубоко затаенное любопытство. Трахаться — это, конечно, хорошо, но с этим парнем Джаред хотел бы гулять, взявшись за руки, по набережной Блафферс-Парка и смотреть на восход над Онтарио. Одинокий с детства Джаред был закоренелым романтиком, он знал этот баг в себе, поэтому в идеале (хотя о каких идеалах можно говорить, с его-то жизнью) ему нужен был такой же романтик рядом. Ха.

С этой неисполнимой фантазией в голове он и вышел из душа. Из задумчивости его вывел звонок мобильника.

— Проснись и пой, малыш. Я жду тебя в Старбаксе за углом, тут отличный кофе.

Джаред вздохнул и стал натягивать джинсы. Всё-таки Смит чудо как хорош в постели. Стоит и повторить.

Дженсен Эклз был ничем не примечательным аспирантом химического факультета. Ну как не примечательным — все считали его очень красивым, но это совсем не радовало. Его глубокая интроверсия только усилилась благодаря матери, которая, движимая жаждой устроить свое счастье в личной жизни, всё детство таскала его из города в город, из школы в школу. Ему пришлось научиться драться, потому что смазливое лицо и стройная фигура всегда вызывали ненужное внимание у представителей обоих полов. Особенно раздражали помешанные на сериалах и косметике девицы, которые, как он понял со временем, его совсем не возбуждали. Наука стала его любимой женщиной. Требовательная, но справедливая, вдохновляющая и щедрая. Поэтому и специальность он выбрал максимально нетусовочную — колбы, микроскопы и компьютерные программы по моделированию химических процессов. Правда, чтобы сохранять стипендию и гранты, Дженсену приходилось немало трудиться, и пари, которое заключили его соседи по общежитию — кому удастся вытащить Эклза на вечеринку — за пару лет выросло до трех сотен баксов. Обломитесь, придурки, раздраженно думал Дженсен, ставя пробирки в термостат, никуда я с вами не пойду. Он еще вчера отослал отчет по большому исследованию своему научному руководителю, а тот даже не удосужился открыть письмо. Это было паршиво. Дженсен так много сил вложил в эту работу, и отсутствие должной реакции делало его мрачным и еще более замкнутым. Ко всем раздражителям с недавних пор примешивалось чувство, что за ним следят. Вдвойне паршиво — паранойю он себе точно не заказывал.

Когда он запирал дверь лаборатории, пришло смс. От Макса, бесстрастно отреагировал Дженсен. Больше никто ему не писал, поскольку он не отвечал на сообщения, и люди рано или поздно решали, что номер не обслуживается. Но только не сосед Макс. «У тебя кончилось молоко. И пива купи, ко мне придут». «Ко мне придут» означало, что полночи из соседней комнаты будут раздаваться разнообразные порнографические звуки. Дженсену было плевать — в детстве он слышал и не такое, только наушников хороших у него тогда не было. А сейчас есть.

Вечером он отослал руководителю еще одно письмо. Его работа была очень перспективной, он это точно знал, и если руководителю нужны дополнительные доказательства, то Дженсен пойдет завтра в библиотеку и принесет цитаты из последнего номера «Кемикал Инжиниринг Джорнал». Он не собирался сдаваться, как не сдавался его кумир Стивен Хокинг. Дженсен приглушил свет, лег в кровать, надел наушники, включил аудиоверсию книги Хокинга «Краткая история времени» и закрыл глаза.

Ночью ему ничего не снилось, потому что он плохо спал из-за странного чувства тревоги.

Джаред встречался с Дином Смитом почти каждый день. Его немного удивляло, что именно взрослый мужик нашел в нем, ну кроме папочкиных миллионов, конечно, хотя насчет миллионов история была не такая однозначная — папа-Падалеки недавно женился в третий раз, планировал завести еще как минимум одного сына к набору уже имеющихся пятерых детей, а главное, его состояние здоровья никак не позволяло рассчитывать на скорое наследство. Джаред и не рассчитывал — строго деловые отношения с отцом его более чем устраивали. Тем не менее, его грызли сомнения и он решился поговорить с Морганом. После обсуждения бюджета на телерекламу нашлась пара минут для личных вопросов.

— Джеффри, расскажи, откуда ты знаешь Дина Смита? Ты с ним вместе работал над проектом пять лет назад, да?  
— Не с ним конкретно, я не уверен, что он тогда участвовал во всем этом. От их компании было несколько консультантов, проект был долгий, они постоянно менялись. А что, он тебе плохо отсосал? Ты не будешь подписывать акт о проделанной работе?  
— Джеффри… — Джаред закатил глаза. К шуточкам Моргана он давно привык, а сейчас он узнал именно то, что было нужно.  
— Что тебя беспокоит, сынок? — серьезно спросил Джеффри, но Джаред по-прежнему видел ехидные смешинки в его глазах. — Думаешь, он слишком крут для тебя? Тебе надо поработать над самооценкой…  
— Да нормально у меня всё с самооценкой! Просто… — Джаред запнулся, пытаясь облечь свои смутные сомнения в слова. А правда, что он может рассказать Джеффри? Про свои кошмары? Про кражу чьей-то мифической личности? Но ведь кража личности — это когда пользуются чужим именем и кредитной историей, а тут что, кража веснушек и цвета глаз? Что за бред, кому ни скажи — обхохочутся.

Джаред досадливо махнул рукой и пошел по своим делам. Джеффри вслед напомнил ему про психоаналитика, но Джаред лишь показал Моргану фак, не оборачиваясь.

Гуляя в Хай-Парке вместе с Дином Смитом в воскресенье, Джаред встретил Магду, подругу давно умершей матери. Та предложила сделать фото на память. Смит отказался фотографироваться — сказал, что от его красоты засвечивается пленка, и заливисто захохотал. Джареда это нехило так покоробило, тем более, что Магда была добра к нему в детстве, а у айфона сроду пленки не было, но Смит еще подначивал, что не намерен потакать каждому капризу папенькиного сынка. Джаред поспешно попрощался с Магдой и пока пытался, пыхтя от возмущения, сформулировать, чем же ему возразить, Смит добил признанием, что ему нравится, как Джаред сучится, что у него, дескать, от этого встает.

Вот не надо бесить Джареда. Он тут же понял, что достать фотографии Дина Смита – дело первостепенной важности, ведь если тот, второй парень действительно существует, а не является плодом недолеченной в подростковом возрасте депрессии Джареда, то он обязательно найдет его в Интернете.  
Почему он раньше до этого не додумался? Джаред оправдывал себя тем, что регулярный секс со Смитом почти вытеснил сны с его двойником, среди которых случались не только кошмары. Например, третьего дня Джаред всю ночь напролет разговаривал во сне с загадочным незнакомцем, похоже, что выдал ему все тайны, запрятанные глубоко в подсознании. Наверное, пресловутый психоаналитик смог бы научно растолковать про все эти механизмы вытеснения, ну да черт с ним. Джареда аж передернуло от воспоминаний — клиника, таблетки, кушетка. Страх. Тупое безразличие. Одиночество. Никогда больше он не вернется туда.

А Смит вечно совал свой нос, распоряжался в его квартире, как в своей, сам решал, какие пироги заказывать им обоим, какие фильмы смотреть. И Джаред решил его проучить. Камеры видеонаблюдения, установленные в холле первого этажа, давали не очень хорошего качества картинку, но достаточного, чтобы с помощью небольшой обработки на полученных фотографиях можно было распознать лицо. Однако первые попытки поиска в Интернете похожих изображений ничего не дали. Даже самого Дина Смита словно не существовало — ни аккаунтов в социальных сетях, ни выпускных фотографий на сайте школы или университета. Хотя Дина Смита в Фейсбуке Джаред всё же нашел — там не было портретной фотографии, только машина, причем чужая — шевроле импала 67-го года, а Смит всюду ездил на такси. Из личных данных — только день рождения. Ни друзей, ни статусов. Несовременный какой-то. Джаред успокаивал себя тем, что, по крайней мере, не стал жертвой промышленного шпионажа, иначе служба безопасности компании уже давно бы сделала стойку. Хотя…

Если взять за рабочую гипотезу — а фантазией, слава Богу, Джаред не был обделен — что кто-то взялся целью расшатать психику ведущего бренд-менеджера известной компании, то и шпионить не надо, амбициозные планы по расширению сферы рынка и выводу совершенно новых марок будут похерены. Слишком многие внутри компании, а не только конкуренты, только и ждут, когда Джаред хоть в чем-то облажается.

Еще несколько дней Дженсен потратил на то, чтобы встретиться со своим научным руководителем, но тот сказался больным и на факультете не появлялся. Дженсена раздражал этот напыщенный псевдоинтеллектуал, но сменить руководителя можно было только с переводом в другой университет. Это не было проблемой, Дженсен привык не привязываться к местам и людям, хотя, конечно, ему бы хотелось какой-то стабильности. Но пока научные открытия были важнее. Дженсен планировал выступить на конференции, ради которой он так подолгу задерживался в лаборатории, стараясь успеть закончить эксперимент и описать результаты. Если его доклад на конференции вызовет отклик, а он не может не вызвать, то дальше о грантах и индексе цитирования можно не беспокоиться. Дженсена не так волновала известность, он по-прежнему предпочел бы не тусоваться сверх необходимого, но определенный уровень свободы и деньги — кто бы отказался?

В глубине души (где-то очень глубоко это было запрятано, Дженсен был тот еще эмоциональный хомяк-социофоб) он не отказался бы и от отношений, да вот только с кем? Сайты знакомств его не привлекали, ухаживать он не умел, да и как ухаживать за парнями? Об этом в кино и романах, во всяком случае, тех, что ему попадались, не говорилось, а если бы кто-то стал ухаживать за ним так, как об этом писали в тех романах, что кучами валялись у матери по всему дому, то получил бы в челюсть с размахом. На этом всё бы и закончилось. Хотя, можно подумать, оно хоть раз началось, как у нормальных людей…  
Дженсен тупо перелистывал мышкой страницы научного журнала. В библиотеке становилось всё шумнее от прибывающих толп студентов, у которых кончились занятия. Он и другие люди — всегда отдельно, всегда неинтересны друг другу. В этом была какая-то стабильность. Хотя вон там, за стойкой библиотекаря, сидит остроносенькая Данниль, студентка психологического факультета, которой он в прошлом году помог с научной работой, ответив на замороченную анкету из 185 пунктов. Ей он интересен. 

Легким движением руки Дженсен закрыл файл и тягуче встал со своего места. Что ж за тоска его одолела, непонятно. Так можно дойти до того, что захочется отреагировать на мягкие улыбки Данниль и то, как она незаметно пытается подтолкнуть к краю библиотечной стойки флаеры танго-клуба или литературно-поэтического кружка как раз в тот момент, когда он приближается к ней. Только не стихи, господи. Уж лучше танго — в конце концов, это красивый мужской танец. А Дженсен тосковал по красоте не меньше, чем по свободе.

Джаред сидел на совещании в рекламном агентстве, обсуждая детали предстоящей рекламной кампании. Ему было жарко и скучно. Дело уже дошло до обсуждения слоганов, которыми рекламщики предлагали привлекать целевую аудиторию, и это был такой мрак и ужас, что Джареду хотелось стучать планшетом по их тупым головам. Было непонятно, за что с них вообще собираются брать столько тысяч долларов. К счастью,не миллионов — всё-таки Джаред не зря учился четыре года и знал, как вычеркивать из брифа всякую ненужную херотень. И, кстати говоря, его друзья по колледжу наверняка придумали бы приличный медиаплан быстрее и дешевле.

На середине невыносимо скучной презентации с графиками и гистограммами, на которых всё равно ничего было не разобрать, пришло смс от Смита: «Прости, знакомство с моей коллекцией игрушек придется отложить на 2 дня, вынужден уехать по работе». Хитрый черт, а ведь обещал впервые пригласить Джареда к себе домой. Есть ли у него вообще дом? Версия о том, что Смит – это совершенная эмуляция сексуальной мечты Джареда, приобретала всё более выпуклые очертания. Но возможность отдохнуть от пристального внимания идеального любовника была как нельзя кстати.

Последняя капля терпения Джареда испарилась, когда ему стали показывать фото промоутеров, отобранных для проведения рекламных акций в крупных торговых центрах. Престарелые домохозяйки для рекламы молодежной коллекции надувных диванов? Да за кого они принимают клиентов, вашу мать!  
Тут Джаред взорвался и заявил, что поедет и лично отберет нужных промоутеров.

Всего пара суетливых деловых кварталов — и он окажется на территории университета Раерсон, там же находится школа графических коммуникаций. Студенты всегда рады подработать, он сам только недавно закончил учиться и, если бы не обязательство перед отцом возместить стоимость обучения, с удовольствием нашел бы себе другого работодателя. Бросив недоумевающих контрагентов наедине с их гребанными презентациями, Джаред выскочил из переговорной комнаты, запрыгнул в лифт, потом рванул на стоянку, радуясь возможности встряхнуться и заняться чем-то настоящим.

Первым делом Джаред направился в библиотеку — там всегда можно было узнать о расписании разных факультетов, мероприятиях и повидать нормальных студентов. Хотя студенты, на его вкус, даже обкуренные травкой или с бодуна, были в любом случае нормальнее клерков, которых он навидался сегодня уже предостаточно. 

Джаред открыл дверь библиотеки, и его сердце остановилось.

Тот, кого на протяжении нескольких недель он видел во снах, стоял у стойки библиотекаря и разглядывал разноцветный флаер, держа его двумя идеальными пальцами. Флаер, Джареду даже от двери было видно, был слишком пестр и бестолково сверстан, зачем он взял его, зачем? В два шага Джаред оказался рядом и спросил внезапно севшим голосом:

— Дин?

Флаер упал на пол, а на Джареда посмотрели те-самые-глаза. В оправе идеальных ресниц. О да, детка.

— Вы ошиблись.

Голос был глуше, чем Джаред ожидал. Но веснушки и губы были именно такие. Йес!

— Нет, я не ошибся. Я… — Джаред растерянно смотрел, как сокровище обходит его по широкой дуге и направляется к выходу. – Я просто не знал, как вас зовут. Постойте! Не уходите!

Джаред бросился вслед, но знакомая спина исчезла за дверью, а Джареду навстречу ввалилась толпа студентов. Или не толпа, но это явно были регбисты, потому что Джаред потратил несколько ценнейших мгновений, чтобы протиснуться мимо них. Когда он выскочил на улицу, то знакомой фигуры уже нигде не было видно. Он обежал вокруг библиотеки, заскочил в ближайший учебный корпус, заглянул в кусты, но всё было безрезультатно. Знай он имя, он бы спросил прохожих…

— Бля! — хлопнул себя Джаред по лбу и рысцой вернулся в библиотеку.

Регбисты рассредоточились по залу, и Джаред беспрепятственно подобрался к стойке, за которой сидел дежурный библиотекарь – весьма миловидная особа. Если б еще Джаред знал, как обольщать такие объекты с целью выуживания нужной информации! У него предательски дрожали ноги, голос и кончик носа.

— Здравствуй…те, — Джаред улыбнулся настолько широко и искренне, насколько мог, будучи при этом так сильно расстроенным. Он знал, что ямочки на щеках — его убойный аргумент. — Мне очень, очень важно узнать, как зовут молодого человека, который недавно вышел отсюда. 

— Я заметила, как ты на него смотрел, — усмехнулась библиотекарь.  
— Тогда поможешь мне? Наверняка он часто приходит сюда, ты же знаешь постоянных читателей?  
— Ну… Я его, конечно, знаю, но, по-моему, он явно не хотел знакомиться.  
— По-моему, — тут Джаред сделал драматическую паузу, хотя в его положении пауза грозила вот-вот стать трагической, — он вообще не из тех, кто внезапно знакомится. Но это не меняет дела, мне нужен именно он!  
— А ты кто?  
— Я Джаред Падалеки, слышала про «Диваны Падалеки»? Я ищу студентов для проведения рекламной акции.  
— Слышала. Но Дженсен не студент и не захочет участвовать в рекламе.

Дженсен? Боги, какое неожиданное имя! Оно сразу понравилось Джареду, и он улыбнулся еще обольстительнее. 

— Ладно, я найду студентов, это не проблема, но где я могу найти Дженсена? И как его фамилия?  
— Ну, хорошо, Дженсен Эклз, аспирант-химик, его всегда можно найти в лаборатории РG-13. Он там пропадает допоздна. Надеюсь, тебе повезет больше, чем мне.  
— Спасибо… Данниль, — Джаред наконец удосужился посмотреть на бейджик девушки.

В лаборатории Дженсена не оказалось. Она вообще была заперта, и Джаред почти час ходил, пытаясь выяснить хоть у кого-нибудь, как найти Дженсена Эклза.

Найти Дженсена Эклза. Это было бы неплохое название для триллера, в нём уже которую неделю жил Джаред Падалеки. Наконец, так страстно желаемый адрес удалось выменять на двадцатку у пожилого негра-уборщика с дредами. Колоритный оказался тип, и Джаред сделал себе мысленную зарубку, что для съемок рекламы диванов для сада можно будет пригласить его. 

Как Джаред не попал в аварию, добираясь до кондоминиума, в котором жил Дженсен — пусть останется загадкой для потомков. Он готов был стучать в его дверь ногами или лезть в окно, но в последний момент сообразил, что такой бурей и натиском он только сильнее испугает своё недоверчивое и, возможно, стеснительное сокровище.

— Ты кто? — встретил Джареда суровый как выстрел вопрос, когда тот преодолел входной барьер в виде щуплого очкарика в халате и ввалился в комнату, которую выбрал безошибочным нюхом.  
— Только послушай меня сначала, потом сердись, — быстро затараторил Джаред, схватив ближайший стул и усевшись вплотную к двери. Это было неожиданно умно — остаться на максимальном от Дженсена расстоянии, но при этом загородить ему единственный выход. Джаред с трудом сдерживал порыв сцепиться в Дженсена и тискать его, тискать. — Ты снился мне.  
— Что? — опешил Дженсен. Он смотрел исподлобья, сложив на груди руки.  
— Ты мне снился, много раз, и я понял, ну не такой уж я дурак, что ты — моя судьба. Я искал тебя долго, перерыл Интернет, но ты, похоже, не коммуникабельный.  
— Да, я никому и не кабельный. 

Джаред фыркнул.

— Ты чудесный. И совершенно такой, каким я видел тебя во сне. Позволь мне остаться. — Джаред решил, что ямочек может оказаться недостаточно и пустил в ход взгляд побитой коалы.  
— Совсем?  
— Не откажусь. Твой ход мыслей мне нравится, — шустро ответил Джаред и сделал два небольших рывка на стуле вперед. — Только я очень проголодался, давай закажем пиццу.  
— С ума сойти, я вообще не понимаю, зачем с тобой разговариваю! Ты ввалился в мой дом, ведешь себя как йети, а я… я даже не могу тебя выставить!  
— Можешь. Но не хочешь. Потому что ты тоже чувствуешь, что это судьба. Вся моя жизнь была залогом свиданья верного с тобой…  
— Откуда этот бред?  
— Да так, стихи.  
— Ты любишь стихи? О боже, иди вон.  
— Нет, нет! Просто к слову пришлось. Я больше по прозе.  
— Болтунов не люблю.  
— Черт. Черт, я совсем не то хотел сказать… просто я гуманитарий, оно само лезет откуда-то. Но я могу совершенно без слов…

Джаред подъехал на стуле уже вплотную к Дженсену и безапелляционно держал его за пояс. Двумя руками — окончательная победа по всем фронтам.

— Ты собираешься мне отсосать?  
— Да! Но это не отменяет пиццы.

Теперь уже сосед Дженсена всю ночь и даже утром вынужден был слушать различные порнографические звуки.

— Джаред, мы проспали…  
— Сколько времени?  
— Третий час пополудни. Я должен быть в лаборатории.  
— Ммм… я тоже должен где-то быть, но я та-а-ак не хочу…  
— Ладно, я проверю почту.

Дженсен сумел выпутаться из одеяла и Джаредовых конечностей и включить компьютер. Джаред продолжал блаженно нежиться, не обращая внимания даже на крошки от пиццы, впивающиеся в кожу ягодиц. Было слышно, как Дженсен стучит по клавишам, потом напряженное молчание, потом сдавленный крик, похожий на рев морского льва в ночи на пустынном калифорнийском пляже.

— Дженсен, что случилось?

Дженсен в ярости стучал кулаком по столу и клавиатуре.

— Мне прислали письмо с сообщением, что в связи с большим количеством полученных заявок регистрация докладчиков на конференцию досрочно прекращена! Я теперь не смогу представить свои результаты и получить грант на продолжение исследования! И все из-за шефа, который столько дней тянул с рецензией…  
— А что за исследование?  
— Да так, новые материалы для бионических протезов. Если удастся запустить тестовые образцы, и всё сработает, то в будущем это должно вернуть людям с инвалидностью возможность нормально жить.  
— Круто, — Джаред сел в кровати. — Знаешь, у моего отца есть друг, у него фармацевтическая компания, там есть большой исследовательский отдел и несколько лабораторий. Я не очень часто общаюсь с отцом, если честно, но я на него работаю, он выслушивает мои предложения, если нужно его окончательное решение, а уж ради тебя я готов похлопотать. Познакомим тебя с химическим магнатом, получишь грант или даже место в штате.  
— У тебя всё так просто. Какие еще секреты ты прячешь в рукаве? — Дженсен еще слегка клокотал, но с Джаредом рядом невозможно было не переключиться — тот откинул простыню, оказавшись совершенно голым и продемонстрировав, что никаких рукавов на нем нет. Зато есть кое-что другое.

Джаред довез Дженсена до лаборатории и поехал на работу. 

Больше он Дженсена не видел.

Телефон был недоступен, сосед Макс разводил руками. Джаред готов был пойти в полицию, если бы не мысль о том, что он сам в этом виноват, и Дженсен просто не хочет с ним встречаться. Наверное, Джефф был прав, и у Джареда в самом деле что-то неладное с самооценкой.

Из напрочь вытраханных мозгов вывалилась немаловажная деталь — наличие в мире Джареда Падалеки Дина Смита, который вот-вот должен был явиться из своей командировки.

Дженсен пропал, с Дином предстоит нелегкий разговор, потом придется искать Дженсена или лучше всё бросить и искать Дженсена сейчас? Джаред сидел в своем кабинете, механически гоняя ложкой кофейную гущу в своей любимой с детства чашке — с Микки-Маусом и отбитой кромкой — и мучился. Ход его запутанных мыслей привел к идее нанять для поисков Дженсена частного детектива, но у Джареда своих денег для такой услуги было недостаточно. Ему требовался совет. 

— Дин, привет, ты вернулся?  
— О, привет-привет, мой сладкий, рад, что ты сам позвонил. Приедешь?  
— Приеду! Но… Дин, я только поговорить.  
— О как. Тебя не учили, что обламывать людей по телефону некрасиво? — Смех Смита перекатывался в трубке, как перестук багажной тележки в аэропорту Пирсон.  
— Говори адрес.

[ ](http://s8.znimg.ru/1396427940/ynvqh74v6y.jpg)

Дин Смит пригласил его в здание заброшенного завода, переоборудованное под склад, офис и, наверное, жилье. В первый момент Джаред решил, что его GPS-навигатор спятил, увлекая его в лабиринт полуразрушенных кирпичных строений, грузовых контейнеров и мусорных свалок. Джаред припарковался у двери, возле которой стоял Дин Смит и курил сигарету.

— Ты дал такие точные координаты, словно у тебя в чулане спрятаны системы расчета траекторий баллистических ракет.

Дин хищно улыбнулся, оценив шутку.

— Ты даже не догадываешься, котенок, насколько близко ты попал.

Они прошли в большую комнату, оборудованную множеством мониторов. Не дав оглядеться, Дин усадил его в глубокое кресло и вручил бутылку пива.

— Ты хотел поговорить? — Смит встал задом к столу и знакомым до боли жестом сложил руки на груди. — Я даже готов начать первый.  
— Да? — растерянно спросил Джаред, крутя ненужную бутылку в руках. — Ну хорошо, начинай.  
— Начну, пожалуй.

Дин сбросил кожаную куртку и Джаред уперся взглядом в кобуру, закрепленную в подмышке.  
— Ты знаешь, что это такое? Да, это пистолет, и я не задумываясь пущу его в ход, птенчик, если ты попытаешься прервать мой увлекательный рассказ.  
— Придурок.  
— Сучка.  
— Что с Дженсеном?

Смит оценивающе посмотрел на Джареда. 

— Жаль будет портить лишними дырками такую умную голову, так что я рассчитываю на твое благоразумие. – Смит вынул пистолет из кобуры и положил рядом на стол. — Меня послали из будущего, только не падай в обморок, принцесса, чтобы помешать твоей встрече с этим задротом. Его научная работа не должна развиваться дальше, иначе последствия для нашего мира будут плачевными. Руководителя удалось нейтрализовать, но именно ты всё испортил. Всё. — Смит притворно развел руками. — Это моя вина. Я что-то не учел, и тебе каким-то образом всё-таки удалось его найти. И если ты познакомишь Эклза с химическим боссом, то…  
— Где Дженсен и что ты с ним сделал?

Джаред кинулся вперед, но из глубокого кресла да с такими длинными ногами…

— Пока ничего, — Смит щелкнул предохранителем и направил дуло Джареду в лицо. — Предупреждаю, что если ты убьешь меня, то меня выбросит обратно в мой таймлайн, а вот тебе никто мозги не заштопает. Можешь полюбоваться на своего дружка. 

Он махнул дулом в сторону одного из мониторов, и Джаред полюбовался. Дженсен стоял, привязанный и обвязанный веревками так, как будто психованный паук пытался замотать его в веревочный кокон, но на середине бросил это дело и уполз.

— В одном из таймлайнов, где я был, — будничным тоном продолжил Смит, — практики БДСМ узаконены и тому, как вязать шибари, учат в средней школе.  
— Видать, ты плохо учился, — хрипло ответил Джаред.  
— Ты не совсем прав, пупсик. Знаешь, тебе не понять, но иметь дело с самим собой… прикасаться к своему телу, смотреть в свои собственные глаза… Это неприятно. Какое-то извращение с мудреным названием.  
— Так развяжи его и отпусти нас! Уверен, что Дженсен придумает другую научную работу и вас, маньяков из будущего, это никак не коснется.  
— Вот знаешь, — Смит подошел к Джареду вплотную и потрепал по щеке, — меня всегда поражали твой оптимизм и креативность. Ты мгновенно придумываешь выход. Я бы так не смог.  
— Не заговаривай мне зубы…  
— А ты не скалься на меня! Против моей пушки твои зубы ничем не помогут! — Смит нажал одну из кнопок на панели под монитором, и Джаред видел, как веревки начинают спадать, освобождая Дженсена. — Наверное, твой идиотский романтизм передается половым путем, ничем иным я не могу объяснить внезапное желание освободить двух милых голубков…

Джаред смотрел на него с подозрением.

— Да, ты прав, это был мимолетный сбой программы.

Смит ушел и вскоре привел Дженсена.

— Отпустить не могу, но запереть вас тут обоих — пожалуйста, — поигрывая пистолетом, Смит приблизился к Джареду, который дрожал от желания броситься к Дженсену и страха подставить того под пулю. — У тебя будет масса времени, чтобы объяснить Эклзу, почему ты трахался не только с ним. Пленки он уже видел, можешь опустить самые пикантные подробности.  
— Ах ты сука! — Дженсен, который до этого мгновения стоял в дверях, словно ему всё происходящее было до лампочки, бросился на Смита, ударив его головой в живот, и схватил за руку с пистолетом. 

Они потеряли равновесие и упали. Дженсен пытался отвести пистолет в сторону. Джаред стал душить Смита, надеясь, что это заставит его выпустить оружие. Но тот был тренированным гадом, он изогнулся, отпихивая от себя Дженсена, и второй рукой стал душить Джареда, обхватив его пятерней за лицо. Джаред не видел, что случилось следом — раздался выстрел, тут же рука, впившаяся Джареду в лицо, обмякла и на полу под ними стала расплываться кровавая лужа.

— Я убил его…  
— Нет, Дженсен, он сам выстрелил, пистолет был у него, слышишь? 

Дженсен растерянно потер кровавые брызги на рукаве.

— Но как? — Джаред провел рукой по плечу Смита, потыкал пальцем в грудь. — Он сказал, что его нельзя убить, что он вернется обратно в свое время…  
— Смотри, — Дженсен остановил его жестом, указывающим на лицо Смита. Оно меняло окраску, кожа приобретала серебристый оттенок, кровь стекала с него, словно с пластмассового. Только глаза не остекленели и ярко блестели, словно от непролитых слез.— Он бионик.  
— Робот?  
— Не совсем, — Дженсен склонил голову набок, с интересом разглядывая экспонат. — Я не очень понимаю, как развивалась технология дальше, я всего лишь химик, а тут много медицины и кибернетики, но представь — если вместо отрезанной руки человеку вживить бионический протез, то эта рука не должна ничем отличаться внешне. А если обе руки? Обе ноги? А если добавить к этому экзоскелет?  
— Эклзоскелет?  
— Тьфу, я тебе о серьезных вещах, а ты…  
— А я гуманитарий.

Джаред расплылся в улыбке. Дженсен подумал немного и улыбнулся тоже.

— Но я понимаю одно — мы с тобой настоящие. Мы живем под одним солнцем, гуляем под одной луной, и мы можем стать одним целым.  
— Опять стихи?  
— Да. Извини.  
— Ничего. Мне понравились.


End file.
